Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology may be deployed in a variety of environments, including retail stores, warehouses and the like, to track various types of objects. A typical RFID system includes an RFID reader or interrogator, and a plurality of RFID tags. The tags are typically associated with objects (e.g. items of clothing, boxes of inventory or the like) within the environment, and may be physically attached to such items. The RFID reader typically generates one or more outgoing interrogation signals, and at least one of the tags, upon receiving the interrogation signal, is configured to emit an RF response. The response may contain a stock keeping unit (SKU) code or other data identifying the object to which the tag is attached.
Response signals emitted by RFID tags are typically weak signals in comparison with the interrogation signal emitted by the RFID reader. Reflections and other interference from the environment, as well as internally generated echo signals within the RFID reader, may reduce the accuracy with which the reader can detect and interpret the tag responses.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.